deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Phantom
Daniel "Danny" Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom is the main protagonist of the eponymous television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jenny Wakeman/X-J9 V.S. Danny Phantom * Danny Phantom vs King Boo * Danny Phantom vs Luigi * Pac-Man vs Danny Phantom * Danny Phantom vs Star Butterfly * Danny Phantom VS Steven Universe * Danny Phantom vs Yoh Asakura (Abandoned) * Yusuke Urameshi vs. Danny Phantom * Danny Phantom vs Space Ghost Battles Royale *Jake Long VS Danny Phantom VS Juniper Lee (Abandoned) Completed Death Battles * Aang vs. Danny Phantom * Danny Phantom vs. Ben Tennyson * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Danny Phantom * Danny Phantom vs. Jake Long * Danny Phantom vs Kim Possible * Danny Phantom VS Maka Albarn * Danny Phantom vs. Spider-Man Battles Royale * Holy Nickelodeon Trinity Battle Royale * Nicktoons United Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) * Ghostbusters (Ghostbusters) * Jim Lake Jr. (Trollhunters) * Juniper Lee (The Life & Times of Juniper Lee) * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Korra (The Legend of Korra) * Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grader Ninja) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) History Born to Ghost Hunters, Maddie and Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton was just a regular 14 year old teenager, until one day, his parents created a new invention, the Ghost Portal, and tested it out only for it not to work and walked away sadly, so Danny decided to check it out to see if they missed something. Upon pressing a button, the Ghost Portal turned on, zapping him. As a result, his molecules were fused with Ghost DNA, giving him the powers and abilities of a ghost. From then on, sporting the name Danny Phantom as his superhero alter-ego. Danny had since been the hero of his hometown, Amity Park, protecting it from evil ghosts, and other threats alongside his best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, while still struggling in school and avoiding those those trying to capture him, ranging from the Guys in White, his friend and classmate Valerie Gray, and even his own parents. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton *Age: 14 *Homeworld: Earth *Residence: Amity Park *Occupation: High-school student *Ectoplasmic Scale Ranking: 7 Powers & Abilities *Transformation *Invisibility *Intangibility *Flight **Top Recorded Speed: 112 mph | 180 km/h *Possession *Ghost Ray **Ecto-Energy Strike **Ecto-Energy Ball **Ecto-Energy Waves **Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk **Explosive Ecto-Energy Rings *Light Projection **Flashing Energy Ball *Repulsion Field *Ectoplasmic Energy Shield **Reflective Shield *Duplication **Can create up to 4 duplicates *Cryokinesis **Explosive Snowball **Freezing Snowball **Cryokinetic Shields **Freezing Touch **Cryokinetic Constructs **Ghost Sense *Ghostly Wail *Superhuman Strength **10 - 30 tons **Capable of tearing through Titanium *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Equilibrium *Enhanced Speed *Regenerative Healing Factor *Paranormal Immunity *Ghost Stinger *Teleportation *Spectral Body Manipulation **Ghost Tail **Spectral Body Split **Spectral Body Stretch **Spectral Body Ring **Superhuman Flexibility *Telekinesis *Aural Projection *Power Augmentation *Wall-crawling *Back Slide *Vacuum Resistance *Ghost Flame *Exorcism *Underwater Breathing Strengths & Feats *Indomitable Will / Determination *Resisted possession on numerous occasions *Defeated his evil future-self *Raced a space shuttle *Regularly beats Vlad Plasmius *Defeated Pariah Dark *Threw a ghostly dragon *With the help of the entirety of the Ghost Zone, saved the Earth from the Disasteroid Weaknesses *Anti-Ghost Weaponry (i.e. Specter Deflector, ghost shields (in ghost form), and Ecto-guns) *Blood Blossoms *Can be spotted with Infrared Vision *Vulnerable in human form (Which he can be knocked back into) *Sometimes overconfident and impulsive Gallery Danny Fenton.png|Danny in his human form Danny Beware.gif|One of Danny's best lines Danny-Phantom-Sprite.gif|Danny Phantom Sprite Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Ghosts Category:Half Human Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Younger Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with a Clone